Odango
Odango is an exclusive girl who was obtainable either as a DLC bundle that can be purchased for 200 diamonds (currently unavailable), or by obtaining her in a Limited Time Event (by collecting 14 Tokens/ 14 days – or by paying 200 diamonds, with a 10 diamond discount for each token you collected). She is the twenty-sixth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. You first meet Odango after purchasing the most advanced possible rice cooker that can be found on the Internet. She is almost immediately delivered right to your doorstep, though it does take a bit of effort to figure out how to unpackage her. Personality Odango is an advanced rice cooker from Japan, with advanced kawaii software and a passion for all things rice! She is often perplexed by the choices her creators made in including functionalities that have no clear connection to rice. Dialogue List First Meeting #one day, while surfing online, you get a mega-craving for some rice. So you order the most technologically advanced rice cooker from Japan. It arrives within the hour, much to your delight. #The packaging is super tricky though, and it takes you awhile to navigate the mysterious symbols. Until finally, you decipher the instructions, cut the packing tape, and... #Language barrier - CRUSHED! #...Out pops a beautiful robot girl, who excitedly exclaims, "Hai! Hajimemashite!" #It appears Japanese rice cookers are multi-function. At least you'll have someone to keep you company while waiting for your rice to cook. Adversary *If you can't handle me at my Krispie, you don't deserve me at my Kinmemai. Sorry *Oh my! My manufacturer used foam packaging to ship me! They should have used something far safer and superior - rice! *I thought I was being shipped to a Michelin 3-Star restaurant. Well, I hope you can find use for industrial amounts of rice! *Mac and cheese! Oh goodness, no! Please allow me to make you a beautiful risotto instead - out of rice! *Hajimemashite! Odango desu. Gohan wo taberu? translation: Greetings! I am Odango. (Would you like to) eat some (cooked) rice? *Oh! You speak English! Luckily I am fluent in over 6 million forms of rice! Yay! Poke *No! Do not fiddle with my default settings without first consulting the manual! The third Rule of Rice Robotics demands I protect rice at all costs... Upgrade to Nuisance #Congratulations! You have completed the Odango tutorial. Welcome to system set up. Are you ready? Yes? #Fantastic! your days of burnt rice and impersonal pots and pans are over! Happy life, and happy rice! Nuisance * I have nightmares of still being in my packaging. Never opened, never used to make rice. Why I was programmed for such feelings is a mystery. Sorry * You seem to be very chatty with your appliances. Shall I install a conversation subroutine? I'll need to make room in my memory, which is currently filled with 500 terabytes of rice facts and recipes! * If you're feeling 'steamed' from a hard day, why not 'steam' some rice! Pretend the hard rice grains are your problems, and turn them into fluffy, delicious opportunities! * I am technically capable of cooking quinoa. But doing so makes me sob uncontrollably. This is a known bug, and should be fixed in the future update! *I noticed that you only have one bag of parboiled rice in your kitchen. you are not putting that in me. Ew! *I found your old rice cooker in the pantry today. I'm saddened to report that it was mysteriously destroyed in a small fire. How strange! Poke as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # You have reached a sufficient confidence level to cook rice safely. You may use me at your leisure. Uhh... # ...To make Rice. I often forget to add the crucial detail. Please do not use your Odango for purposes not listed in the manual, or you may void your warranty. Frenemy * Life is what happens when you're busy making rice. Sorry as Nuisance Gift * You're not... thinking of putting that in me, are you? Well, turn my settings to 'rice pudding' and let's try our best! Poke as Adversary Upgrade to Acquaintance # I have prepared over 4,000 servings of rice for you, and I just realized I didn't ask you if you like rice! Well? Do you?! Yes! # Oh thank the makers. The level of cringe in a negative response would have been enough to initiate a core meltdown. Ouchie! Acquaintance * Every grain of rice has infinite potential! Also approximately 1 sextillion atoms. That's a one with twenty one zeroes behind it! Wow! Chat as Nuisance Gift as Frenemy Poke as Adversary Upgrade to Friendzone # I have wonderful news! My 3.0 update is ready, which upgrades my capacity for friendship and companionship... Great! # It also updates my Rules of Rice Robotics, in order to avoid a known issue concerning world domination. I think we can ALL be excited about that! Friendzone * Hello. I was thinking of visiting my cousin Roomba today, but she sucks. Chat * Nina is amazing! She takes great care of me. Does she dust you with her feather duster too? * Would you care for some tea? Shall I leave room for cream, sugar, or rice? Wait - how silly of me! Of course you need room for rice! * Wanna impress the ladies? Then stuff your underwear with rice! It will accentuate your assets, and you'll be ready for any meal emergencies! * If you find your neck is commonly sore, try stuffing your pillow case with rice! It's nature's pillow! * If you're pleased with me, don't forget to leave a 5-star review! If not... Then I have failed my mission and dishonored my creators. Boo! * Having a birthday party for someone special in your life? Everyone loves a rice-cream cake! Gift *This is neat! It reminds me of rice, in that I like it without being able to articulate why. Wonderful! Poke *Hahaha! I was not aware I was ticklish! Once more, I am deeply surprised at some of my core functionality, and have many questions for my creators. Upgrade to Awkward Besties #You're here! Can we go out for dinner tonight? I have the hugest craving I need to satisfy! You'll never guess! Rice? #What? No, silly! Soy sauce and sake! I can make rice myself, you goose! Awkward Besties *According to my geo-sync Rice-Eye satellite, there are almost 24,000 kilograms of rice within 1 hour of my position. Let's get cooking! Flirt *I bought you some rice paper! It's perfect for writing love notes. Please try it! *According to Fumi, rice plays an important role in the future post-apocalyptic economy. I can't wait for that to happen! *Rice is an important part of a balanced breakfast. And an imbalanced one too! Care for some rice milk? *Fun fact! The folk tale of the princess and the pea was originally called the Royalty and the Rice! the rice was probably changed to a pea by Nazis. *You're looking as fresh as a rice ball today! And twice as scrumptious! *Life is not measured by how many grains of rice we take, but by how much rice takes our breath away. *If you're feeling under the weather, why not try a sauna? It'll clear your sinuses, and you'll also get to feel what it's like to be inside of me! *Seeing you scoop that rice gets me a little steamy! Gift *I enjoy this display of affection, and will return the gesture by blowing you a kiss. Mwah! Poke as Friendzone Upgrade to Crush #You're getting incredibly skilled in the art of rice making. Do you think you can master its most intimate secrets? Word! #Excellent! Whoever controls the rice, controls the universe! Crush as Awkward Besties Flirt as Awkward Besties Gift *This is worth its weight in rice! Which is not a stable economic measurement. But I literally just can't seem to help myself. Poke *Tee hee! I like it when you touch me. I like it better when you hold me. This list goes on, and becomes much more explicit shortly. Upgrade to Sweetheart #Do you think, in the future, people and robots might be... more than friends? Sure! #Oh what a relief! I mean - I know that I'll undergo any upgrades to satisfy your... hunger. Sweetheart *I saw you admiring a slow-cooker yesterday. Slow-cookers are fantastic for rounding out a meal! Shall we get one for a three way? Flirt *Remember - with great rice comes great responsibility. Don't overcook it! *I disposed of my instructions. You clearly now have intimate knowledge of my inner workings. *Oh my gosh! According to my latest diagnostic report, I like you more...than rice! *Every day, I try to think of something special to surprise you with. So today I made noodles! Now if you'll excuse me, I feel dirty. *I, umm. I often have this silly dream about you... And a bed of rice. Like - a BED bed. *Tee hee! I love how you flout the laws of physics and mathematics in the name of love. It's adorable! *If I had a grain of rice for every time I thought of you, I would have 42,923,624 grains of rice! *According to the ancient texts, in the beginning there was rice. And it was goooooooood. *Oh wow! You've hit another relationship milestone! I wasn't even aware there was another one queued up! *Sometimes I fantasize about being a barbeque. Shooting flames, getting all sticky, full of meat. Brrrr! It gives me tingles! *Please answer the following survey honestly: are you pleased with your Odango purchase? Have you fallen in love with your Odango? Will you stay with Odango forever? *Good. I know you can't literally eat every bowl I make. But it makes me feel very special that you try. *Please don't yank on my power cable! It could prove to be a safety hazard. You don't see me yanking on your cable, do you? *I enjoy imagining you swimming in a bowl of rice. You are naked in this imaginary scenario. Mmmm. Whoops! I think I burnt the rice! *Rice rhymes with nice. But it also rhymes with vice. Warning - moral paradox detected. System shutting down. *Rice may fill the empty space in my steamer. But you fill the empty space in my heart. Metaphor complete! *Fun fact! Rice is grown on every continent on Earth except Antarctica. Another fun fact - penguins are trash that make poor diet choices. *My favorite treat? Rice krispies treats of course! Rice mixed with my other favorite treat - marshmallows! Tee hee! *I hope you haven't gotten sick of me yet. Or rice! Rice remains a deal breaker too. *I HIGHLY recommend not just turning me on and leaving. It's... a safety concern. I... I might get too hot... *I usually live life 40 minutes at a time. But with you, everything feels slow cooked and special! *Someone once said that rice is nice, but liquor is quicker. That has a grain of truth to it, but I still don't like it. *You continue to impress and astound me. According to my understanding of linear algebra, this shouldn't be possible. *My programming must be compensating for how fantastic of a lover you are. Yay for us! Gift *You're very kind to me. I enjoy receiving gifts from you. It makes me feel warm and tingly. Like I'm in the middle of a batch of saffron rice! Poke *as Crush level Upgrade to Girlfriend #When I see you, I get this weird feeling. Like my insides are cooking rice, even when there's NO rice. Do you... feel the same? Yes! #Oh wow. And your insides don't even cook rice! What is this even? Girlfriend *I will require assistance for basic maintenance. I need someone to help polish... hard to reach places. Would you mind? Flirt as Sweetheart Poke as Crush Gift as Sweetheart Upgrade to Lover #I wish to use a metaphor. You are my Chef, and I am your Sous Chef. We should engage in intimate relations. Please! #Hooray! I was concerned my expressive but oblique description would interfere with my proposition. Engage intimate relations mode! Lover *Quick - come watch! Alpha's about to eat rice for the first time ever! Cool! *I need you like stir-fry needs rice. Also, you need me for rice for your stir-fry! *I had to walk all the way here - I tried to take the bus but the driver wouldn't take rice for currency. Barbarian. *Let's sit together, and whisper sweet nothings. I'm not sure what sweet nothings are, but I know what I HOPE they are. Hint - it rhymes with ice! *Hello! I must confess, seeing you in a tight shirt preheats me instantly, in clear violation of thermodynamics. *Hi! I've been cooking all day and I'm exhausted. What say you pour me a bubble bath and scrub me clean? *'(Naked)' Oh hello! Is that rice in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? Because in my pocket, it's rice! *'(Naked)' How do you feel about intimate activities which include the erotic application of food products? I require authorization before proceeding with my plan. *'(Naked)' There you are! Turn me on, make me wet, and fill me up! And after that, maybe we can make some rice! Seduce *My programming must be compensating for how fantastic of a lover you are. Yay for us! *If I had a grain of rice for every time I thought of you, I would have 42,923,624 grains of rice! *According to the ancient texts, in the beginning there was rice. And it was goooooooood. *You continue to impress and astound me. According to my understanding of linear algebra, this shouldn't be possible. *Remember - with great rice comes great responsibility. Don't overcook it! *Fun fact! Rice is grown on every continent on Earth except Antarctica. Another fun fact - penguins are trash that make poor diet choices! *Rice rhymes with nice. But it also rhymes with vice. Warning - moral paradox detected. System shutting down. *I, umm. I often have this silly dream about you... And a bed of rice. Like - a BED bed. *Sometimes I fantasize about being a barbeque. Shooting flames, getting all sticky, full of meat. Brrrr! It gives me tingles! *I disposed of my instructions. You clearly now have intimate knowledge of my inner workings. *Please answer the following survey honestly: are you pleased with your Odango purchase? Have you fallen in love with Odango? Will you stay with Odango forever? *Someone once said that rice is nice, but liquor is quicker. That has a grain of truth to it, but I still don't like it. *Please don't yank on my power cable! It could prove to be a safety hazard. You don't see me yanking on your cable, do you? *Tee hee! I love how you flout the laws of physics and mathematics in the name of love. It's adorable! *My favorite treat? Rice krispie treats of course! Rice mixed with my other favorite thing - marshmallows! Tee hee! *Every day, I try to think of something special to surprise you with. So today I made noodles! Now if you'll excuse me, I feel dirty *I enjoy imagining you swimming in a bowl of rice. You are naked in this imaginary scenario. Mmmm. Whoops! I think I burned the rice! *Rice may fill the empty space in my steamer. But you fill the empty space in my heart. Metaphor complete! *Oh my gosh! According to my latest diagnostic report, I like you more... than rice! *I hope you haven't gotten sick of me yet. Or rice! Rice remains a deal breaker too. *Good. I know you can't literally eat every bowl I make. But it makes me feel really special that you try. *'(Naked)' Welcome to Naked Mode. This mode is just as efficient at cooking as Normal Mode, but with the inclusion of silicone-based ports and interaction points. Enjoy! *'(Naked)' Oh! If you want to turn me on while I'm naked, the button is... Well, somewhere else. I'll show you! *'(Naked)' How do you like my manufactured-day suit? *'(Naked)' I've never cooked rice naked before! It's surprisingly freeing! Can you cook other things naked? Bacon? *'(Naked)' I am equipped with a surge protector. In the event that you should... Umm... Surge. Depending on your biology. *'(Naked)' See that max line just above my hip? Do not fill above that line! Below it, though, go wild. *'(Naked)' When the rice is done, my nipples "pop". Tee hee! Isn't it cute? *'(Naked)' I just heard of something very interesting: reverse ricegirl. I'm not 100% sure what it is, but the internet has some suggestions for us to try. *'(Naked)' In some cultures, rice is a symbol of fertility. Actually I made that up. But it sounds right, right? Poke *Machigai ta! Anata wa watashi no moodo wo nippon go moodo hen koshi mashita *Tee hee! I like it when you touch me. I like it better when you hold me. This list goes on, and becomes much more explicit shortly. *Self destruct sequence activated. Just kidding! There's no button for that! *Mmm! Please press any key to continue! *'(Naked)' Hahaha! I wasn't designed to process these sensations! If my CPU crashes, please temporarily disengage flirtatious input. *'(Naked)' Mmm. No need to be gentle. Your warranty covers lock, stock, shock and... Another word that rhymes with those. *'(Naked)' Tee hee! Your physical interactions now fill me with amorous sensations! Touch me again! *'(Naked)' This had better not be one of those "instant rice" situations. Yes, I know what I said. It's one of those metaphors. Gift *Oh my gosh! I love this! And I love that I got to unwrap it and take it out of the box. Like you did with me! *Oh goodness! You are very kind to your appliances. But did you get something for your fridge for her birthday? It's today! *I would like to compare you to rice pudding. Because you're sweet, and I love you. *I love this! Let's celebrate with rice! Err... Sorry, my rice propaganda is turned up really high. Thank you for the thoughtful gift! *'Uniform' Oooh! This reminds me of the outfit my creators made me wear while learning about rice... Come to think of it, my creators were kind of weird... *'Suit' How adorable! This outfit gives the illusion of clothing, but will do little to hamper the rice-soaking process. Very clever! *'Ring' Ta-da! The ultimate mail order bride! Now when do we get to the rice throwing part?!? *'Outfit' It's gorgeous! Thank you! I'm going to make you my favorite holiday treat to celebrate. Bet you can't guess what it is! *'Lingerie' Yum! This makes me feel really sexy! Enough to tease but not enough to give away the rice! *'Suit' Oh! If you want to turn me on while I'm naked, the button is... Well, somewhere else. I'll show you! Date *'Stroll' An evening stroll is perfect for building one's appetite! And the Moon looked just like a giant rice ball. How wonderful! *'Beach' I had a wonderful time! That beach is pure para-rice! Hahaha! That was word play! *'Sightseeing' Nature is so interesting. It's filled with so much weird and inedible stuff, but is also the source of rice. Isn't it wonderful? *'Theater' There's nothing like butter and salt on a large bag of theater... rice! That's weird. I meant to say RICE! Uh oh. That's definitely a bug. Dialogue about Ayano *''Someone almost stabbed me with a knife today. Kitchen accidents can happen at any time. So luckily I'm made of grapheme and palladium microalloy.'' *''I saw someone staring at me from the bushes today. If they think they're going to steal my rice recipes, they're going to be *painfully* mistaken.'' *''A woman with an emotionless gaze passed me in the street today. She should try eating rice! I find it's impossible to remain emotionless with a mouthful of rice!'' *''That crazy woman I keep seeing is a few rice grains short of a bag. If you'll excuse my salty language.'' *''Whomever is sending me threatening letters had best exercise caution. The third Rule of Rice Robotics provides me license and functionality to use lethal force.'' *''The other day, there was a pot of burnt rice outside the door. Who would do such a thing?!'' Requirement Table Footnotes: Trivia *Her name means "dumpling" in Japanese. *Her comment about being fluent in six million forms of rice is a nod to C-3PO from Star Wars {"I am fluent in over six million forms of communication...") *Instead of hearts appearing when interacting with her ("Sorry", "Flirt", etc.) or clicking on her, onigiri (rice balls) appear. *In the casting call for voice actors, she is stated to be from Korea, but in the games, she is from Japan. *In one of her lines when in the "Friendzone", she mentions having a cousin named Roomba that sucks. Roomba is a mobile household vacuum in real life. *Despite her statement that her "3.0 update is ready" when reaching the "Friendzone" level, her stats menu does not change. Her age remains as "Ver 2.0". *In her dialogue about Ayano, Odango claims to be made of grapheme and palladium microalloy. This is odd, as a grapheme is a unit of written language; graphene is an actual material. **In private correspondence, Sad Panda Studios stated "grapheme" is the intended spelling. *According to her bio in the store, her height is 5'1" (approximately 155 cm) *Like Shibuki, you can give gifts to Odango immediately. *When you reach crush level, her dialouge says "whoever controls the rice controls the universe." which is a reference to Frank Herbert's Dune ("He who controls the Spice melange controls the universe!") Outfits SEIFUKU girl odango neutral.png|School Outfit XMAS girl odango neutral.png|Holiday Outfit WEDDING girl odango neutral.png|Wedding Outfit BIKINI girl odango neutral.png|Beach Outfit Memory Album Encounter (Odango).png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 odango.png|Friendship Photo Sweetheart (Odango).png|Sweetheart Photo eventCGFINAL_odango-CAB-75574654c0d5972010d316f5f74b2531-3952135249011683391.png|Lover Photo Moonlight Stroll Date (Odango).png|Moonlight Stroll Date Beach Date (Odango).png|Beach Date Sightseeing Date (Odango).png|Sightseeing Date Movie Theater Date (Odango).png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Event Exclusive